Jatuh Cinta di Negara Jerman
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Di negara ini, aku bertemu dengan mu. Di negara ini, cintaku tumbuh untukmu. Dan di negara ini, aku menemukanmu sabagai penggantinya. R&R please and DLDR!


Fic ini minim bahasa Jepang. Terkontaminasi dengan bahasa-bahasa dari Negara lain, lebih dominan ke bahasa Jerman. Jadi kalau tidak suka, _just klik back button, ok_?

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading! _

_._

Di sebuah ruangan kamar yang tak terlalu kecil, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya. Ya, di depannya sudah ada sebuah koper yang tergeletak di ranjang _dark violet_-nya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir dari ranjangnya menuju lemari pakaiannya yang tak terlalu besar. Sekali-sekali wajah ayunya kebingungan menentukan pilihan pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Aku bawa yang ini, atau yang ini ya?"

Kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam sebuah _dress_ dinaik-turunkan secara bergantian. Tangan kirinya memegang _dress _berwarna merah bata, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _dress _berwarna _pink_.

"Ah, aku bawa yang ini saja deh!" katanya sambil mengaitkan _dress pink _di gantungan lemari bajunya. Kemudian melipat _dress _merah batanya dan disimpan di dalam koper miliknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kushina!" panggil seorang wanita dibalik pintu kamar Kushina –gadis bersurai merah.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_! Sebentar!"

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamarnya. Membuka pintunya dan terlihat seorang wanita yang agak berumur berwarna rambut sama dengannya. Uzumaki Mito, _Kaa-san _Kushina.

"Kushina, apa mau _Kaa-san _antar besok ke bandara?" tanya Mito, menduduki dirinya di atas ranjang Kushina yang lumayan empuk itu.

"Boleh lah _Kaa-san_. Tapi, apa _Kaa-san _yakin bisa aku tinggal? Aku disana sampai liburan selesai," tanya Kushina sembari mengunci kopernya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu kan sudah biasa liburan keluar negeri sendiri," jawab Mito. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah basah akibat airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Gomenasai, Kaa-san_. Nanti sebisa mungkin aku kabari _Kaa-san _di Jerman sana," kata Kushina, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah _Kaa-san_ nya yang sudah berlinang airmata.

"Yasudah. Istirahatkan dirimu. Besok akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang," kata Mito sembari menyeka airmatanya. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

.

Esoknya, di pagi yang cerah matahari bersinar dengan sedikit redup, seolah menyambut kepergian gadis merah ini. Suara langkahan kaki yang terbalut oleh _boot tosca _semata kaki milik Kushina terdengar di setiap kali ia berjalan kedalam bandara. Langkah nya terhenti ketika ia mendengar beberapa teriakan yang terdengar olehnya.

"Hati-hati disana ya, nak!" kata seorang pria tegap berambut hitam panjang, Senju Hashirama.

"Iya,_ Tou-san_!" jawab Kushina dengan senyumannya.

"_Nee-chan_! Jangan lupakan kami, oke?" tanya seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari Kushina, berwarna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Kushina, Uzumaki Sara.

"Iya, Sara-_chan_. Cuma sebentar kok!" kata Kushina menyengir.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal, Kushina pun berjalan menuju _counter check-in_. setelah melakukan ini-itu, Kushina pun menduduki dirinya di ruang tunggu kedatangan pesawat. Merasa bosan menunggu kedatangan pesawat, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan bermain _games _'Fruit Ninja.'

TING TONG TING TONG

"Perhatian, pesawat tujuan Berlin, Jerman akan segera berangkat. Mohon bersiap dan menunjukkan _boarding pass _dan _passport _anda di _gate _yang sudah terbuka."

Kushina yang mendengar pemberitahuan itu mematikan _smartphone-_nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _gate _yang sudah di buka. Memasuki dirinya didalam antrian-antrian yang berjejer didepan _gate _itu. Menunjukkan _boarding pass _dan _passport _miliknya. Setelah menunjukkan _boarding pass _dan _passport_-nya, Kushina dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pesawat. Mata _violet_-nya bergerak kesana kemari mencari-cari nomor tempat duduknya.

"Ah, ini dia!" serunya.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduknya, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk dekat jendela pesawat. Matanya mengamati bangunan yang ada di luar jendelanya, seketika bibir mungilnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

'_**Auf Wiedersehen**_, Konoha,' batinnya.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya Kushina menapakkan kakinya di bandara _Berlin __Schönefeld International Airport_. Ya, akhirnya ia sampai di Negara kelahiran tokoh Albert Einstein, Jerman. Setelah mengambil koper dan ini-itu, Kushina berjalan dengan santai keluar dari bandara itu. Sambil menunggu kedatangan taxi yang sudah ia pesan di dalam bandara tadi, senyum bangga terukir diwajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang tergerai perlahan-lahan menari-nari mengikuti arus angin yang lemah.

**Kushina POV **

Hai, Jerman. Aku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku adalah seorang cewek SMA –ralat- sekarang sudah tamat SMA, pendatang dari Konoha, Jepang. Pergi ke tempat mu adalah impianku sedari kecil. Tentu aku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menginjakkan kakiku di tanah mu, Jerman. Aku sudah mengikuti kursus bahasamu sejak aku kelas 1 SMP. Dan sekarang, impianku sudah tercapai. Tujuanku kesini untuk me-_refreshing_ kan diri dan sejenak melupakan mantanku yang kuputusi 2 hari yang lalu. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

_Well,_ Jerman, aku tidak sabar untuk menyelusuri setiap tempat disini!

**Kushina POV End**

"Akhirnya, aku sampai di Negara impianku," gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama, sebuah taksi datang menghampiri Kushina. Kaca mobilnya terbuka. Menunjukkan wajah sang supir.

"_**Entschuldigen Sie**__, are you Kushina? A woman who booking a taxi?"_ tanya supir itu.

"_**Ja**_**, **_**Ich bin **_Kushina. _I want to go to my apartment, Quest Apartment. How much?"_ tanya Kushina.

"10.00 _**DEM**_," kata supir itu.

"_Ok!" _kata Kushina, lalu memasuki dirinya ke dalam taksi itu.

.

CKLEK!

BRUK!

"Haah, sampai juga di apartemen. Lelah sekali aku," keluh Kushina.

Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur apartemen yang empuk. Beruntung, di ruangan apartemen ini baru dia yang menempatinya. Jadi, istirahatnya mungkin tidak akan terganggu. Tapi, sebelum beristirahat, Kushina membasuh sekujur tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa capeknya dan merilekskan badannya.

"Hah, segarnya," kata Kushina sambil mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kushina pun segera membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur. Mata _violet_-nya menerawang pemandangan yang cerah di luar jendela sana.

"Semoga aku bisa mendapat pengganti_nya _disini."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, akhirnya Kushina menyembunyikan manik _violet_-nya sejenak. Berusaha mengistirahatkan diri dari rasa letih akibat perjalanan panjangnya.

.

TBC

Info Zone! :

**Auf Wiedersehen : Selamat tinggal**

**Entschuldigen Sie : Permisi**

**Ja, Ich bin… : Ya, saya…**

**1.00 DEM : Rp 6.625,-**

**DEM : Deutsche Mark (mata uang Negara Jerman)**

**.**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Kemungkinan, Minato akan tampil di chapter 2 atau 3. _Ano_, sebenernya saya masih bingung dengan genre keduanya, ada yang mau kasih saran? _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek, karena ini masih percobaan. _So, keep or delete?_ Jangan lupa di review yaa!


End file.
